


Waiting

by Mitsuboshi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuboshi/pseuds/Mitsuboshi
Summary: Moca loves Ran. She realized that much. But one day, on the roof by herself, she questions if Ran feels the same way.





	Waiting

_If I_

_Threw my guitar_

_Out the window_

_So far down_

 

_Would I_

_Start to regret it?_

_Or would I smile_

_And watch it slowly fall, fall, fall_

 - _Guitar_ by Cake

* * *

 

It wasn't everyday that Moca put much thought into her actions, but it just so happened to be such a day. The young guitarist looked at her phone for what had to have been the thousandth time in the span of twenty minutes, waiting for any indication that _she_ had saw her message. But the latest check up didn't change a thing. Ran still hadn't read it at all.

“Geez...” she mumbled to herself, leaning on the railing of the school roof. “What's up with her...?”

It hadn’t been _that_ long since she sent a message, but Moca felt oddly impatient today. She had to acknowledge that Ran could just be really preoccupied. She did say she needed to get done with something after school. The rest of Afterglow had their own thing going on as well, which left little old Moca to her own devices. And speaking of devices... she looked at her phone one more time, expecting nothing to change, yet holding a small glimmer of hope.

But alas, nothing.

Moca sighed softly. All she did was ask if she was free by now; if she wanted to meet up on the roof of Haneoka for old time's sake. Moca questioned if she should have reworded her message, maybe give it dramatic flare that implied something urgent. _A giant bird is taking me away to its nest and is gonna feed me to its young_. No, she’d ignore that. _My long lost half-sister showed up and demands I pay her 100,000,000 yen to compensate for her troubled childhood please help._ Hardly convincing either. _Someone is trying to kidnap me_ would immediately get Ran running here in a minute’s notice. But no, she didn't want to give the poor girl a heart attack.

And so, still gripping her phone, Moca let her arm hang limp. All she could do now was wait for that notification to buzz off. Trying to waste more time, the listless girl stared at the town stretched out before her, feeling the cold wind blowing gently. The afternoon scenery was, as Ran would say, the same as always. It looked just like how did in their middle school days. The same buildings, the same sky, the same sun. Nothing ever changed after all these years.

_Nothing ever changes...._

In the mess that formed Moca’s mind, one thought led to another, and she couldn’t help but wonder. It wasn’t a revelation or an ‘ _A-HA_ ’ moment when she became aware of a particular fact. It was always there, living side by side her as she grew up with that aloof, yet sometimes awkward girl she called her childhood friend. A feeling that all the manga Moca read described as a flustery ‘ba-bump ba-dump’ thingy. The world never stopped in a dramatic fashion, though. Even when she saw Ran’s brilliance as they performed, or any ounce of daily determination, or just an ordinary smile, but it struck her in a more subtle way.

Love. It was as simple as that.

Now the only question was: to what degree did Ran love her back?

As she tilted her head up, looking at the orange sky, Moca felt her stomach sink. This time not food related. “ _What we have now..._ ” she thought to herself. “ _That’s just good enough, right?_ ”

To her credit, she’d been playing a more proactive role in encouraging Ran when it came to her own personal struggles. They both had a bond difficult to put into words. To what levels of deepness was debatable though. Did it drill all the way down to the core that they called ‘love’? Or did it stop just above the layer called ‘dearest friend’?  Moca never outright confessed such strong feelings, and when she came close to ‘ _crossing the Yubicon’ (_ or was it _Rubicon_? _)_ \--that point of no return-- she always took a step back. Preventing a potential disaster. Probably.

She sighed, gazing back down at the ground. One time, she jokingly asked Ran what would happen if she dropped her own guitar from here, to which she received a brisk scolding on how ridiculous the question was, plus something about expenses. Who could blame Moca-chan’s curiosity though?

With that in mind, she began to wonder about chucking something else off the roof. Not her guitar. Nothing _tangible_. She pictured Ran, standing there in the studio, saying the same old phrase: ‘same as always’. Would their relationship always be like that? What they had right now was special, even if it wasn’t the level that Moca desired. But if she tried to pursue something more... would she be disappointed by the answer Ran gives her? Would that special friendship of theirs blow up in her face?

Moca grumbled, shaking her head at the complicated web of thoughts. “Wow... why so serious, huh?” She asked herself. It was never good to overthink these things. Still... the ‘hopes of love’ (what corny story did she dig that up from?) within her had a weight to them.

So instead of a guitar, Moca wondered, in that brief instance, if she should just throw those hopes and desires right off the roof, plunging down to the earth towards its irreversible destruction. Would she end up with a deep sense of regret? Or, with a sleepy smile on her face, would she instead feel relieved? That weight lifting off her, setting her free to enjoy their close bond of friendship forever?

She looked away at the ground, and back at her phone. To her small delight, her message had the ‘read’ notification next to it. No reply yet, but it was a start. For now, the only thing she’d chuck off the roof was that difficult question. No doubt in her mind that Ran would give a reply back. And for now, wherever they would end up, be it the rooftop or performing on stage, or standing in some lonely spot in the corner of the universe, seeing that girl by her side might just be all she needed.

“Hehe...” she giggled. “Good enough~”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first Bandori fic that I finished and uploaded here. I wrote it loosely based off a song by Cake called "Guitar", with a portion of the lyrics seen at the beginning of the story. This work relates to another MocaRan fic I'm working on (and hoping to even finish). But for now, hope you enjoy!


End file.
